Bliss
by lilredsunglasses
Summary: Scorpius M. and Rose W. A love story that may or may not end in tragedy, all for a little bliss. Rated T cause I don't know what exactly shall happen in each chapter. Please read and review, this is my first story. *I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR ANYTHING ELSE BUT THE PLOT AND POSSIBLY A FEW MINOR CHARACTERS. EVERY THING ELSE IS J.K. ROWLING'S"
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters. They are all J.K. Rowling's, much as I wish I could be her. Also, if someone who likes where this story is going wants to help me with editing and such (something i'm not good at), feel free to ask if you can. I feel the need to mention this is the first fanfic i've written in a long time.**

**ANYWAY. This first chapter is short. I just wanted to get it started, and introduce most of the main characters. Please review!(:**

* * *

"That little git. He thinks he can get away with everything. He's such a…such a—"

"Git?" I supplied.

"Yes!" my cousin Dominique flopped into the seat next to me. "Wanna know what he did?"

I stared at her, "Sure."

"He kissed me! Ugh!"

I snorted. It was obvious she liked it. It was Lysander. She craved his attention. She only _said_ she hated him, and I told her as much.

She scoffed, "Rose, really? You can't think that is true." Dom pushed some eggs onto her plate, as well as bacon and eggs. I shut the book I was reading, and snatched a piece of bacon off her plate, awarded with a slap.

"So was the kiss good?" I asked.

She shook her head, her golden curls bouncing, the Veela in her coming out. "It was too rushed. He was very mad about something. Probably Lorcan. Annoying little shit."

I laughed and got up to go to my first class. "Goodbye, Rosie!" Dominique's voice chimed after me. I waved at her cheerfully. It was a good day. The sun was out, and the weather (for November) was only slightly chilly. Charms class was fun too. Flitwick had retired the year before, and the new professor, Professor Leefolt, was amazing. And she was a _girl._ That made it even better.

I continued the walk to the classroom lost in thought. "Hey, hey, Rose!" I turned. Oh. It was Scorpius. A sixth year, and my cousin's best friend.

"Yes, Malfoy?"

"Goodness, can't we use first names? I think we're close enough for that." Scorpius pouted, though it was a sarcastic pout.

"Maybe I like Malfoy better."

"Is that so?"

"Wouldn't you like to know? What do you want?" I asked, curiousity growing.

"You, me, Hogsmeade. There's a weekend coming, you know." Scorpius flashed a wolfish grin.

I laughed, "Class, Scorpius!" I flipped my hair and walked into Leefolt's class.

* * *

Today was still a good day. There was lasagna for lunch, and a very nice looking boy asked me on a date. It didn't matter that it was Scorpius and I was still likely to say no. He still did it.

"You look happy," Dominique noted as she settled into her seat next to me.

"So I am. You do, too." I replied, as I caught her eyeing Lysander.

"_Tut._ He's not mad anymore. The kissing has gotten better. He could be a little less _handsy_ though. Really." Dom said, breathlessly.

"As long as no one saw." I said, helping myself to another bite of lasagna. Really, Mum was crazy when she wanted to let the house elves go.

"But people did, Rose. At least, some did. Maybe that's why he was so touchy." Dom threw a scandalous grin at me.

"God, Dom."

Dominique jumped up suddenly, just about to run off. "I forgot," she explained, "to owl Mum. She'll be so mad." Dom swept off in a frenzy.

I laughed to myself and finished my plate. I left to go to the loo, but a very male hand barred my way.

"Now, Rose. You never answered me." A silky voice informed me. Like I needed reminding.

As I looked up at him, a small smile graced his lips. "It's possible, Scorpius."

"Awh, c'mon. Tell me! Yes or no?" He let his hand fall from the door.

In a fluid motion, I stood on tiptoe to kiss his cheek and push open the door. "You'll see."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm so sorry for the title alliteration. Any way, second chapter. Sorry, but it was a little difficult to write. If there's something that you notice doesn't make sense or any other kind of errors, please let me know. Thank you for reading, you are wonderful! *Recognize it? It's not mine. Jo Rowling's!***

* * *

**Chapter 2: Tea at Three.**

Saturday morning, I awoke to my covers being thrown off of me.

"Up!" a high pitched voice screamed in my ear. I groaned and pulled my pillow over my head. "Nope!" The pillow got pulled off of me.

"Rose, up. Get up." A fuzzy head of strawberry blonde hair was in my face and very bright green eyes stared at me.

"Argh!" I about screamed and flailed off the bed. There were groans from the other girls in my dormitory as I flopped on the floor, plus a few sleepy laughs. "LUCY!"

A small giggle escaped her lips. "Rose, I was told to give you this as it's seemingly important."

"The sun's not up. Go away."

"Malfoy gave it to me last night. He told me to give it to you before the sun came up. "

I narrowed my eyes at the witch. I wouldn't mind hexing her into oblivion right now for waking me up before the sun. "Why?"

"It's coming up. Here," Lucy thrust a thick parchment envelope at me; apparently deciding that she wanted to go, and scurried away.

I walked over to the windowsill; basking in the small amount of sunlight coming in through the window, and opened the envelope. A small slip fell out of it, along with a much larger piece that, as the sun rose, grew into a pale rose. I smiled, flattered, and picked up the note itself.

"_Rose,_

_ See? First names aren't all that bad. Look, I just wanted to show you I am serious about this weekend. One date; and even Albus doesn't mind it. (I asked for his permission and he said it was okay.)_

_ This flower. It's enchanted to bloom as the sun comes up and goes down. Very pretty, like you._

_ So if you want to. The teashop in Hogsmeade, around three. Please._

_ ~SM"_

I looked out the window, touched. The amount of magic that probably went into the rose was phenomenal, well beyond my ability.

It had only been a week since he asked me, and I've been busy giving him "maybe" answers ever since.

I really didn't know how I felt about Scorpius. I mean, yeah, he's wonderful. But… I'd grown up with him. Mr. Malfoy always let him stay at Uncle Harry's every summer, and my family was in and out of there. Obviously, he didn't see me as a little sister at all. And I don't think I've ever thought of him as a big brother.

Oh, what the hell, he's cute enough. I'll go see him.

I got back into my bed, snoring the minute my head hit the pillow.

Three hours later, I woke up on my own. I lazily got dressed in tight jeans and a sweater, magically straightened my messy hair and grabbed my coat.

Dominique met me in the common room. "Really, Rose. It's ten forty five and we have less than an hour to eat. Come on," she scolded in her French lilt as she led me through the portrait that served as our entrance.

"For someone thinner than a stick, you have the appetite of a troll," I pointed out.

She glared at me. "There's a rumor going around that a certain Scorpius Malfoy—"

"Asked our dear cousin on a date. It's not a rumor." Albus Potter finished for Dom, earning a shocked look from Dom.

I smiled, letting Dom know that it was true, but still keeping my answer to myself. I could tell she was angry at me for not telling her this juicy tidbit.

"Are you gonna go?" Albus inquired, running a hand through his rat's nest of hair. The front stood up.

"Maybe. If he decides to be a git about it, I'll leave." I told Albus, but the small smile on my face told him otherwise. "I swear if you tell him, Albus Severus!"

My cousin gave me a small hug before running off to the Slytherin table. Dom and I continued into the Great Hall on our own, chatting aimlessly about whether Scorpius was "in love" with me or not.

By the time we made it into the small village near Hogwarts, Dom was fully convinced that Albus had jinxed Scorpius into liking me and that was the only possible reason he asked me out.

"Damn, Dominique. Am I that repulsive?" I asked, offense and hurt written plainly on my face.

"Oh, Rosie, noo! That isn't what I meant. It's just Malfoy, you know, he's not usually one to ask girls out. Rose, I'm sorry." Dom covered, looking at me with apologetic brown eyes. Her bottom lip quivered slightly, jutting out in a ridiculous pout.

"Dom," I sighed. "It's fine. Honest. C'mon. Let's go to Honeydukes. I need to refill my stash."

I grabbed the Veela's hand and dragged her towards the overcrowded sweet shop. She cheered up after I bought her a sugar quill and I restocked my chocolate frogs and other stuff.

"What time did Malfoy say he wanted to meet you?" Dom asked, still sucking on the quill.

"Three. Hour and a half left."

"Well, c'mon. Let's head over that way and get you a butterbeer." Dominique laced her arm through mine and dragged me off to the Three Broomsticks.

Albus stopped by as we paid for our drinks and asked if I was still going to see Scorpius.

"Yeah, and I'm actually looking forward to it. Godric help us if he's annoying though," I replied.

"He said three, right?"

"Yeah."

"2:45 now, Rose."

I coughed up some butterbeer and stared at my watch. "Dom, hold my stuff?" She laughed, fixing my bangs so they weren't in my face, and kissed my cheek.

"Have fun and get plenty of stuff we can talk about later." My cousin commanded.

"Snog the hell out of him, Rosie." Albus joked, earning a poke in stomach from our cousin.

I left the Three Broomsticks and walked over to the little teashop. As I walked into the door, the atmosphere bombed me. There was mistletoe all over the room, covering the doorways and hung over the many tables and booths,

Several couples were sitting there sucking each other's faces off and looking rather unashamed. "Don't swallow each other," I muttered. A few of the newer couples blushed as they eyed the mistletoe and their date.

A plump looking witch waddled over to me, "Waiting for someone, dear?"

"No," I said, spotting Scorp in a booth in a badly lit corner. "Found him."

The woman smiled sourly as she saw the boy in the corner. He waved at me, throwing an innocently enticing smile at the witch and me. "What would you like, then?" She snapped.

"Earl Grey, please," and I slipped away from her before settling into the booth across from the pale headed serpent.

He looked boyishly handsome in loose jeans and a dark green pullover. He sat back in the seat, Adam's apple bobbing as he swallowed, "Hello, Rose."

"Scorp."

"Two hours?"

"As long as you're civil."

"Mistletoe's looking mighty nice, isn't it?" Scorpius joked, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

"If you think for one second that I'm going to ki—"

"Here's your tea. Anything else you'd like?"

Scorpius nodded, "Mm, a hot cocoa and a blueberry scone. If you don't mind."

The witch tsked unnaprovingly before heading back into the kitchen.

"Now, as I was saying, the mistletoe looks rather nice. I remember Uncle Harry talking about one of his friends tell him about how there was 'nargles' in it." Scorpius told me.

"Oh, I remember! That was Luna Scamander. She's hilarious." I laughed, smiling.

"She's bat shit crazy, Rose."

"Oh, hush, Scorpius. She's nice enough and besides, Mum adores her." I defended, turning red.

"And do you always listen to your mum? You're almost sixteen."

"Of course I do. She's my mother." I frowned, taking a sip of tea, his clear grey eyes staring me down.

"Have you ever snuck out of the castle?"


End file.
